Rebeca y Bois Guilbert, sacrificio y redención
by quintero1
Summary: Esta historia comienza al finalizar el capítulo 39 de Ivanhoe.  Rebeca prefiere ser quemada como bruja antes que fugarse con Bois-Guilbert. ¿Qué podría haber sucedido si el templario hubiese mantenido firme su decisión de proteger a la judía?
1. Chapter 1

Azuzado nuevamente por el despecho, el templario abandonó a Malvoisin con un paso vivaz que al cabo de algunos segundos, sin embargo, fue trocándose en una caminata lenta y fatigada. Finalmente se detuvo por completo y se apoyó en la pared. Los ojos llenos de fuego dieron lugar a una mirada que parecía ausentarse huyendo a través de una pequeña ventana, desde donde alcanzaba a verse la entrada de la Preceptoría. La figura imponente y majestuosa que lo había enfrentado una vez más, volvía a llenar su espíritu y se alzaba como un muro que le impedía todo escape. La mente de Bois-Guilbert trabajaba ahora de una forma desordenada y frenética, pero con una notable concentración. Difícilmente hubiera podido escuchar a alguien que le hablase, ni tal vez notar su presencia.

Después de unos minutos se arrancó de golpe de esa situación y bajó rápidamente unas escaleras que conducían a un sector apartado de la planta baja. Luego de dar un rodeo entró en una habitación bastante amplia, pero en donde apenas había espacio para caminar. Estaba atestada de trozos de tablas, armas defectuosas, ropas rasgadas, sillas rotas, etcétera. Se trataba de un depósito de objetos descartados, algunos de ellos envueltos en bolsas de una tela burda que se destramaba fácilmente. Se amontonaban en dos grupos laterales que dejaban despejada, a modo de pasillo, una línea central que partía de la entrada y al fondo de la cual había una carreta de forma oblonga y tamaño algo menor de lo corriente, pero con bastante capacidad para cargar varias de aquellas bolsas.

El templario, inquieto, palpaba la carreta y consideraba desde todos los ángulos su forma y capacidad, cuando entró en la habitación un joven de buena complexión cuyos sencillos atavíos señalaban su carácter de sirviente raso. Sus modos espontáneos pero respetuosos le habían hecho ganar cierta familiaridad con el temible caballero. Era una de las almas más puras que habitaban el castillo. Muchos lo trataban con esa simpatía típica que se le demuestra a alguien a quien se considera poco cuerdo.

-¡Sir Brian! Disculpadme mi desarreglada apariencia, pero nunca hubiera imaginado veros aquí. Espero tengáis buen día. ¿En qué puedo serviros?

El templario demoró algo en responder. La falta de reacción que a veces mostraba en las últimas horas obedecía menos a su habitual autodominio que a una creciente tendencia a quedar absorto en sus ideas.

- Buen día, Hugh. ¿Hoy vendrá el viejo Roger?

- Así es, señor. Venía aquí a dejar todo dispuesto. Falta un buen rato aun, pero tengo otras ocupaciones y temo olvidarme y acabar haciéndolo todo apresuradamente, algo que detesto.

- Tienes bolsas de distintos tamaños, ¿no es así?

- Sí, señor, aquí guardo varias. No son muchas, pronto tendré que renovar la provisión.

Bois-Guilbert miraba y remiraba, meneaba la cabeza y volvía a mirar. El muchacho lo observaba en silencio.

- No hay suficientemente grandes, pero ya lo arreglaremos…

Finalmente se dirigió al joven que lo miraba cada vez más intrigado.

- ¿Estás enterado de todo lo que está ocurriendo con la judía Rebeca de York?

- Lo estoy, sir Brian, y creedme que lamento todo lo sucedido. Me parece una doncella muy bondadosa y totalmente incapaz de hacerle algún daño a nadie. Por mis labores he estado presente en parte de su proceso y bastaba escuchar una sola de sus respuestas para ponerse de su parte. Presentía que esta nueva situación que vivimos en Templestowe tendría alguna consecuencia terrible, pero no pensé que sería tan rápido. Ella lo enfrenta con mucha fortaleza, pero daría cualquier cosa por ayudarla.

Esta respuesta tan honesta, que no incluía ninguna alusión a la responsabilidad del templario, alentó a éste a encararlo más frontalmente.

- Muchacho, tal vez me has leído el pensamiento. ¿Realmente estás dispuesto a arriesgarte por ella?

El rostro de Hugh no mostró duda, más bien excitación.

- Desde luego, señor. ¿Qué tenéis en mente?

- No puedo confirmarte nada, no sé siquiera si podremos hacerlo porque necesitaré el apoyo de otra persona. Pero de todos modos cuento contigo…

- No lo dudéis.

El caballero lo abrazó y salió apresuradamente del cuarto.


	2. Chapter 2

En la cocina del castillo había siempre muchos galopines, pero desde la llegada del Gran Maestre su constante hormigueo no estaba acompañado del habitual bullicio que le correspondía. Los humos y los fuertes olores de verduras y especias eran el marco en el que se desplazaban esas sombras silenciosas y medrosas. El hermano Anselm era el cocinero, la figura dominante. Su trato con los subalternos no era suave pero tampoco estridente, era el típico hombre interesado en cumplir con su tarea sin provocar conflictos, un hombre sin dulzuras, práctico, receloso y discreto.

Las pocas veces que Bois-Guilbert había tomado contacto con él se habían relacionado invariablemente con los exigentes gustos culinarios de aquél, cuyo apetito no era tan feroz como selectivo. Por eso, cuando notó su presencia en el recinto se preparó para alguna pregunta en ese sentido sin que esa mirada, más adusta de lo que solía ser, le hiciera prever algo diferente. El templario llegó hasta él, lo saludó secamente y lo instó a acompañarlo a un lugar un poco más apartado.

-Hermano -empezó Bois-Guilbert-, supongo que tu repertorio se habrá acotado bastante en estos últimos tiempos.

-Más que acotado, querido Brian. Apenas puedo arreglar las cosas para que los hermanos no se alimenten sólo de raíces como pretende el Gran Maestre. Esta clase de cambios solo generan tristezas a la comunidad y problemas a los que la servimos.

-Entiendo que ahora abundan los potajes.

-Sí, en el mejor de los casos. Muchas veces la orden es conformarse con una simple sopa de verduras.

- ¿Algo así es lo que deberás enviarle hoy a Rebeca de York?

Anselm se sobresaltó. Estaba apenas al tanto de todo lo que tenía que ver con la judía. Experimentaba un especial temor de verse mezclado en temas escabrosos y pensaba que la mejor manera de blindarse contra esa posibilidad era no solo abstenerse de opinar, sino además ni siquiera escuchar demasiado sobre lo que no le concernía. Pero ahora tuvo la certeza de que estaba a punto de ser involucrado a la fuerza. Con la alarma en los ojos, asintió.

- Tu caldo, hermano, deberá ser muy especial- dijo el templario. Sé que tu almacén no está desprovisto de adormideras y mandrágoras. Las harás intervenir con tu propia y experta mano. No dejarás que nadie más intervenga, y recuerda: más vale más que menos.

El cocinero se pasó la mano por la frente. No tiene caso averiguar qué ascendente tenía sobre él Bois-Guilbert, quien normalmente conocía de los que estaban cerca suyo lo necesario para obtener oportunamente de ellos lo que deseaba. Comoquiera que fuese, sabía siempre cómo ejercer su poder de intimidación. Las vacilaciones del pobre hombre no duraron mucho.

-¿Cuándo?

- Yo te diré el momento. Verificarás que esté hecho, me avisarás y yo mismo iré a buscarla. Debe ser un sueño profundo, Anselm, muy profundo...

- Será necesario que ésté acompañada en todo momento, no es que sea peligroso, pero puede haber trastornos.

-Si todo sale bien, no le faltará nada.

-Confío en tu silencio.

-Me respondes con tu vida del tuyo.

Poco después del mediodía, mientras desde algún lugar se escuchaba un coro a capella entonando el salmo XX de la Biblia "Oración antes de la batalla", un hombre bajaba las escaleras que conducían al alejado torreón tan aprisa como se lo permitía su preciosa carga. En sus brazos, la serenidad que irradiaba el rostro dormido de Rebeca contrastaba con la agitada y descompuesta expresión del caballero.


	3. Chapter 3

A la hora en que solía hacerlo, arribó al castillo una carreta bastante amplia, con techo y tirada por un caballo fuerte, deteniéndose en un punto que, aun siendo el más cercano entre el camino y la entrada principal, estaba a una distancia considerable. Su conductor, un anciano de vestimenta raída pero de buen aspecto, hizo una seña a uno de los guardias, quien respondió a su vez y desapareció de su puesto. Después de unos cuantos minutos fue bajado el puente y salió el mismo guardia, que caminó directamente hacia la carreta.

- Buenos días, Roger. Saludable como siempre.

- Buenos días amigo. Que el Señor lo permita un buen rato más.

- Pues un rato es lo que tendrás que esperar, según parece, porque me dicen que aún están preparando la carreta. No creo que demoren mucho.

- No hay problema amigo- dijo el viejo, y sacó una botellita de hidromiel que compartió con el guardia, quien después de una amena charla regresó a su puesto.

Fue ese el momento en que sonó el canto "Oración antes de la batalla", aunque seguramente no llegó a escucharse desde tan lejos.

Los guardias estaban acostumbrados al buen trato del viejo y las autoridades del castillo estaban agradecidas con este hombre que vivía del intercambio de objetos descartados y les ayudaba a deshacerse de la infinidad de cacharros inútiles que se generaban a diario. A nadie se le había ocurrido en una jornada tan especial suprimir esa escena tan cotidiana.

Finalmente los guardias vieron llegar desde el patio interior más próximo a la entrada la carreta que se utilizaba habitualmente para este menester, desbordada de bultos que a cada paso amenazaban con caerse. Tiraban de ella dos hombres que vestían sendos hábitos negros con capuchas, un atuendo común en la hermandad, pero algo extraño para esa clase de servidores. El de menos altura apenas estuvo cerca de los guardias empezó a hablar, aunque sin detenerse.

- Lo siento, hermano. Mucho trabajo. Por más esmero que se ponga, no siempre se puede hacer todo a tiempo. Hoy tuve que pedir ayuda. ¿Cómo está el viejo Roger...?

Y Hugh siguió hablando durante todo el tiempo que estuvo cerca de los guardias mientras tiraba de la carreta. Se mostraba más charlatán e histriónico que de costumbre, lo cual hizo que los guardias se distrajeran con él y no prestaran mucha atención a su alto compañero, que a menudo dejaba de tirar para acomodar los bultos. Un momento de tensión se vivió cuando cayó uno de ellos, pero fue devuelto a su lugar rápidamente, antes de que los hábitos negros tuvieran que agradecer alguna ayuda de los guardias.

Cuando ambos llegaron con su carga hasta donde los esperaba Roger, la expresión aburrida con que los guardias seguían todo a distancia fue cambiando a causa de los extraños movimientos que empezaron a ofrecerse a su vista. Todo sucedió con mucha rapidez. El hombre alto sostuvo un breve diálogo con el viejo, que lentamente se bajó de su carreta. Hugh empezó a descargar varios bultos de la suya, pero dejándolos en el suelo; el otro hizo lo propio con la carreta de Roger, y solo un bulto, el más grande, fue pasado de la carreta pequeña a la del viejo, que se había quedado inmóvil con espantada expresión. Hugh lo acompañó luego hasta un boscaje que estaba a pocos metros de allí. Quizá existía alguna cabalgadura oculta en las inmediaciones, porque ya nadie volvería a ver a Roger. Mientras tanto su carreta, con el hombre alto y el misterioso bulto como únicos tripulantes, había partido raudamente. El estupor solo les permitió a los guardias llegar al lugar cuando solo quedaba la carreta del castillo con todos los trastos en el suelo, algunos embolsados y otros libres y desparramados. Pronto vieron a Hugh, que regresaba caminando a paso lento. Ante la andanada de preguntas e insultos que llovieron sobre él, respondió tranquilamente:

- Mi compañero y Roger tienen que atender asuntos importantes y después de una breve discusión se llegó a la conclusión de que lamentablemente estos bultos no podían acompañarlos, pero no se preocupen: el viejo nos dejó más hidromiel -. Y señaló uno de los bultos.

Estaba radiante.


	4. Chapter 4

Bois-Guilbert había rasgado el paño de varias bolsas para cubrir con esos grandes retazos el cuerpo yacente de Rebeca que, junto con otros bultos dispuestos cuidadosamente en el carro de modo tal que ocultaran a la joven sin hacer recaer su peso sobre ella, pudo disimularse lo suficiente como para pasar sin ser notado por los desganados guardias. Después de desalojar al viejo merced a una amenaza verbal que resultó más convincente cuando apoyó la espada contra su vientre, solo se dio tiempo para quitar el resto de los objetos de la carreta con el fin de aligerarla todo lo posible, extender los retazos de tela sobre la superficie de la carreta, colocar a Rebeca sobre ellos y partir.

No ignoraba que ese colchón era muy exiguo para viaje tan sobresaltado. Cuando ya había recorrido mucho trecho y observando que no lo perseguían, Brian detuvo el caballo, se despojó de su hábito negro y lo acomodó debajo del cuerpo de la joven. Después se bajó y se alejó un tanto para llegar a un sitio en el descampado donde abundaba la paja. Armó un hato con todo lo que podía cargar, regresó con él a la carreta y terminó de acondicionar con ese material un interior más confortable para su durmiente cautiva.

Finalmente se quedó inmovil, aun agitado, contemplando el rostro de Rebeca. Los vistosos y exóticos vestidos de la doncella casi no habían sufrido el ajetreo y su expresión evocaba la serenidad de los momentos en que se entregaba a la meditación o la oración.

- Orgullosa hebrea- musitó Bois-Guilbert -, cuán tranquilamente duermes. ¿Cuánto opio habré de beber yo para alcanzar un sopor que me aparte del vacío que me espera, un sueño que no esté sobrevolado por los momentos gloriosos conseguidos con mi lanza, recuerdos que ahora me atormentarán tanto como las llamas de las que acabo de alejarte? Atraje sobre mí, para que me consuma lentamente, el infierno que se aprestaba a devorarte a ti en unos instantes. Has triunfado; tu altivez venció a la mía por tener raíces cuya superior fortaleza aun trato de comprender. Como todo el que se retira humillado tengo mucho en qué reflexionar: solo en el profundo ostracismo sabré si lo que terminará conmigo es el desvanecimiento de todos los honores que dieron aliento a mi existencia o el hecho de que ellos no han sido suficientes para lograr el afecto del ser que, sin saberlo, he buscado toda mi vida. Corazón fiero e indomable, que Dios te destine afectos y compañías a la altura de tu genio y te libere de seres fanáticos y oscuros como te libró del Temple y de mí.

El caballero retomó la marcha y antes del anochecer había llegado cerca de una fortificación de modesta extensión y estructura. Era el castillo de Hauteville.

Ferdinand de Hauteville era una de las lanzas más apreciadas por el rey Ricardo I. A causa de su salud, algo debilitada en los últimos tiempos, no había podido acompañar al monarca en su marcha a la Cruzada , pero mientras la mayoría de los señores feudales que quedaron en Inglaterra se habían pasado a la causa del príncipe Juan, Ferdinand nunca vaciló en su lealtad al rey ausente. Bois-Guilbert lo conoció en uno de los tantos banquetes que Juan ofrecía a los nobles de todo el reino intentando ganarse la adhesión de los díscolos. Experimentaba una sincera simpatía hacia Hauteville por su franqueza y rectitud, y éste admiraba el fiero arrojo de aquél. Pero este sentimiento amistoso tan poco habitual en el templario acabó enfriándose ante la irreductible fidelidad de Ferdinand a Ricardo. Juan y sus adláteres se despreocuparon de él como de un pasivo sin importancia en su contabilidad, y Bois-Guilbert nunca creyó que un día necesitaría apostarlo todo a la buena voluntad de este hombre al que consideraba un pobre de espíritu, así como tampoco hubiera soñado que un proyecto suyo pudiese depender del autosacrificio de un humilde sirviente de Templestowe.

El templario abandonó la carreta y consiguió sin dificultad penetrar en el castillo y hacerse anunciar al propietario. Éste, un hombre algo más joven que Brian, se presentó con cierta inquietud pintada en el rostro, pues no sabía como tratarlo después de tanto tiempo. Prefirió la antigua familiaridad.

- Amigo, de veras pensaba que no volvería a verte. Sea cual fuere la causa de tu venida, esta es tu casa y todos aquí estamos a tu disposición.

- Vergüenza me da que me llames amigo, porque sin duda bien recuerdas la forma en que me alejé de ti y mejor adivinas que ahora he vuelto para pedirte un delicado favor. Ha llegado para mí el tiempo de humillar la cerviz, y esto es solo el comienzo. Pero importa menos mi bochorno que la esperanza que me das de concederme esta gracia.

- ¡Por Dios, Brian, que nunca imaginé verte tan angustiado! Pídeme lo que quieras, puedes considerarlo hecho.

- ¿Estás dispuesto a albergar en tu casa a una judía?

Hubo un momento de silencio. Brian agregó, con voz más baja y ansiosa:

- En realidad, más que de alojarla se trata de ocultarla.

Ferdinand meditó unos segundos, al cabo de los cuales movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

- Tráela.

Brian expresó su gratitud estrechando los brazos de su amigo y aplazó el tiempo para las explicaciones. Poco después se daba la orden de bajar el puente y la carreta entraba en el castillo. Ferdinand se dirigió a una de las habitaciones para huéspedes, seguido de Bois-Guilbert con Rebeca en brazos. Luego de entrar en ella e iluminarla con varias velas el templario la acostó delicadamente en uno de los dos amplios catres que allí se encontraban. Ambos se quedaron contemplándola unos segundos.

Bois-Guilbert hizo un relato de hechos de los cuales Ferdinand estaba enterado a medias. No conocía el tema del proceso de Rebeca pero sí sabía del enfrentamiento de Torquilstone y de cómo el templario huyó con la judía. Y también le había llegado la sorprendente revelación de que entre los atacantes del castillo estaba nada menos que Ricardo, una información que ya se estaba propagando rápidamente por toda la comarca. Cuando Ferdinand comentó este hecho, dijo Bois-Guilbert:

- Sí, el Caballero Negro que los dirigía es Ricardo, de eso no hay duda. Me alegro por ti, amigo, pero además eso servirá para completar mi empresa. Es Ricardo quien terminará librando a la judía de todo peligro. Ella me lo solicitó, y la vergüenza que debo pasar ante ese hombre al que juré combatir con cualquier arma que tuviese a mi alcance será el último acto de este drama que borrará el nombre de Bois-Guilbert de la historia del Temple y de cualquier historia que hable de caballeros que supieron consagrar hasta el final su fuerza y su destreza por una causa grandiosa, sin dejar que una pasión inexplicable, destructiva, torturante y devoradora lo convirtiera todo en cenizas.

- ¡Ay, amigo! Esa pasión que consideras tan nefasta ha sacado lo mejor de ti. No te lamentes de lo que pierdes y ten confianza en el futuro. Ricardo es generoso: si se restablece el orden y vuelve a honrarme incluyéndome en el círculo de sus colaboradores más estrechos, haré mi parte para que olvide el pasado y tengas un lugar de privilegio en su consideración.

- Le he entregado mi vida al Temple y no renegaré de él aunque su repudio sea lo único que debo esperar por el resto de mis días. Créeme, escucho mis palabras y me resultan extrañas a mí mismo, pero te aseguro que nadie puede estrellarse contra esa muchacha y seguir siendo el mismo que antes.

- Me doy cuenta de que no pudiste con ella. Por eso el sueño...

- Me puse fuera de su vista antes de que se durmiera y seguiré estándolo cuando despierte. Es muy capaz de entregarse alegremente a las fuerzas del Gran Maestre si llega a verme a su lado -. Y al decir esto miraba profundamente a Rebeca. - Ferdinand - agregó -, no quiero perder un instante: procúrame un buen caballo y algunas provisiones y partiré de inmediato. Si tengo éxito en lo que me propongo, tal vez consiga que Ricardo llegue a este lugar en unas horas. Sé que dispones de una buena guarnición para defender el castillo, pero todo se hará más fácil con su presencia aquí. Él te aliviará de esta carga que ahora echo sobre tus hombros.

- Dispondré todo por si somos atacados. Pero Brian, ten cuidado, porque está anocheciendo y presumo que los salteadores estarán envalentonados con el regreso de alguien a quien consideran su héroe.

- Precisamente por eso espero encontrarlos mejor predispuestos a dejarme en manos de la justicia de Ricardo antes que dejar caer sobre mí todo el resentimiento que han acumulado durante su ausencia.

Un rato después Bois-Guilbert se alejaba del castillo montado en el más brioso y descansado corcel que Hauteville había podido encontrar en sus establos.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando Rebeca abrió los ojos la habitación estaba apenas iluminada y dos mujeres conversaban susurrando en el lecho que estaba cerca del suyo. Enseguida una de ellas despidió a la otra, se acercó a la judía y le preguntó suavemente si se encontraba bien. Era una mujer joven, de prestancia y modales que delataban a la dama noble de cuna y comportamiento. Lo primero que vino a la mente de Rebeca fue una agradable imagen de su infancia, cuando en una ocasión sufrió un desmayo mientras estaba en compañía de una maestra con la que compartía lecturas, juegos y rezos, y al volver en sí vio a su madre inclinada sobre ella en la misma actitud y dirigiéndole parecidas palabras. Hasta la habitación y la luz mortecina eran semejantes.

Luchaba para salir del sopor pero todavía estaba sumergida en un embotamiento de sus facultades, como efecto de la poción narcótica que la mantuvo sin conocimiento durante tantas horas. Apenas podía comprender que ya no se hallaba en Templestowe, y se dirigió al principio a la desconocida como si hablara, en realidad, consigo misma.

- He tenido un extraño sueño, aunque no sé si es ahora que navego en un sueño o me hallo en algún mundo desconocido. ¿He abandonado ya la tierra donde está mi padre? ¿Estoy con mi madre y mis ancestros? No sé quién sois vos, señora, pero tened piedad de mí y llevadme a un lugar lejos de mis enemigos y verdugos. Mi razón está débil y ahora no podría enfrentarme ni al más benigno de aquellos que me persiguen.

- Tranquilízate, amiga. Estás en un lugar seguro donde hallarás protección contra todo lo que hasta ahora te ha amenazado. Este es el castillo de Ferdinand de Hauteville, favorito del rey Ricardo I, felizmente de regreso en Inglaterra. Yo soy lady Aldith de Hauteville, esposa de Ferdinand. Te doy la bienvenida y pongo a tu disposición la servidumbre necesaria para que no eches en falta ninguna comodidad.

- Amiga, ya que ese título me das y con el me reconfortas, con él te correspondo. ¿Puedes decirme cómo he llegado a tu castillo?

La dama le contó la historia de cómo había llegado hasta allí, de la amistad entre su esposo y el templario, y de que probablemente recibirían la ayuda del mismísimo Ricardo. Rebeca fue tomando conciencia de su nueva situación con sentimientos aun confusos. Venía de estar prisionera sin solución de continuidad en dos castillos diferentes, y la extrema amabilidad con que era tratada ahora no lograba arrancarla de la sensación de que su cautiverio se prolongaba en un tercer castillo. Pero pronto comprendió que ya no era una prisionera sino que estaba allí en calidad de refugiada, que era un ocultamiento benéfico y la única ansiedad que llegó a experimentar era su deseo de que su padre conociera su situación actual. Sus protectores la confortaban con su firme creencia de que las cosas se resolverían rápidamente y que su presencia en Hauteville no necesitaría del secreto más que por unas horas. Lady Aldith le decía:

- Sir Brian se fue con el propósito de encontrar y comprometer a Ricardo en tu causa, y tengo una gran confianza en que lo conseguirá.

Esta apreciación tan positiva de Aldith por el templario era nueva. Cuando la relación de Ferdinand con él era incipiente, la dama no cesaba en sus intentos de convencer a su esposo para que se alejase de alguien que no solamente representaba al bando de la usurpación, sino que además parecía responder plenamente a su fama de hombre brutal, soberbio y libertino. Claro está que Bois-Guilbert no había sido nunca abiertamente irrespetuoso con ella, pero las turbulencias que lo agitaban se expresaban de un modo demasiado inequívoco como para generar aprensión en cualquier dama con mediana perspicacia.

Todo había cambiado en las últimas horas. Bois-Guilbert estaba mostrando en sus acciones relacionadas con la judía un olvido de sí mismo que solo podía juzgarse en los límites de la grandeza y la locura. Aun con toda su prevención, Aldith estaba en mejor posición de entender esto que su huésped. Rebeca apenas acababa de escapar de una muerte horrible y sus sentimientos hacia el hombre que tanto la había acercado al fuego como la había alejado de él eran borrosos y contradictorios, pero en ellos seguía predominando fuertemente la aversión. En todo caso, su mente buscaba postergar toda evaluación de lo sucedido y solo deseaba estar pronto en libertad y dejar definitivamente atrás el mal sueño en el que todavía se veía atrapada.

En realidad, más allá de dudas y azoramientos, Rebeca tenía motivos para sentir que nunca antes, en una casa extraña y cristiana, había sido tan bien tratada. Durante las primeras horas en que sufría las indisposiciones que eran esperables por los efectos secundarios del narcótico, tal como lo había advertido Anselm, estuvo asistida por las doncellas de la dueña de casa, especialmente aquella que era de su máxima confianza (la joven que Rebeca había visto al despertar), que la acompañaba en forma permanente. Los esposos habían acordado suspender reuniones con visitantes o realizarlas en lugares tales que no fuese posible para ellos notar la presencia de Rebeca. No estuvo sola casi nunca, incluso en algún momento se vio rodeada de doncellas que se deslumbraban escuchándola hablar de las artes curativas de las que ellas solo conocían rudimentos. Lady Aldith, cuya instrucción superaba el común de las damas de la época, la admiraba sin reservas, y Ferdinand, acostumbrado a la superioridad intelectual de su esposa, se hallaba totalmente cohibido en presencia de la judía. Para Rebeca fue un remanso inolvidable, momentos en que el habitual menosprecio cristiano hacia su raza parecía haber desaparecido como por ensalmo.

La dulce voz de su protectora, los desplazamientos de las doncellas con sus vestidos delicados, el ir y venir de los sirvientes, el aroma y el sabor de algún manjar que le sirvieron, todo hizo que aquellas horas perduraran en la mente de Rebeca como un recuerdo fragante y vaporoso, tan placentero como breve, porque su liberación llegó muy pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

Al atardecer del segundo día de la estancia de Rebeca en el castillo, un sirviente entró en el comedor donde se hallaban los dueños de casa sosteniendo una íntima conversación acompañada de una frugal comida con la judía. Se acercó a Ferdinand y le dijo algo al oído. El noble lo despidió y con una sonrisa le dijo a su huésped:

- Alegraos que las penurias que os han acosado van llegando a su fin. Conociendo la entereza con la que habitualmente enfrentáis los grandes momentos, supongo que una presencia magna no os amedrentará demasiado.

Y salió del aposento. Sin embargo Rebeca no era tan incapaz de perturbarse. Se puso de pie junto con lady Aldith, quien la tomo del brazo silenciosamente en un gesto de cariño, satisfacción y aliento. Poco después volvía Ferdinand y detrás de él hizo su entrada el rey Ricardo, siempre con su negra armadura, escoltado por varios caballeros. Con su habitual afabilidad y galantería saludó a las damas, les hizo abandonar su actitud de prosternación y les besó la mano.

- Por vuestros atavíos deduzco que sois vos la dama Rebeca de York, felizmente fuera ya del alcance de esos fanáticos templarios - dijo dirigiéndose a la judía.

- Espero estarlo merced a la generosidad de Vuestra Alteza, que si se digna proteger a una pobre judía de la infamia y abominación que la ha acosado hasta que se encontró cobijada y rodeada del afecto de las personas más bondadosas que Dios le ha deparado conocer, mostrará una magnanimidad tal que ningún tributo podrá servirle de reconocimiento - dijo Rebeca con la mirada baja.

- Vamos, que solo paso por aquí para traer tranquilidad antes de terminar con este asunto, y por ahora solo cuento con que el buen Ferdinand y su esposa me obsequien con un buen refrigerio, que bien lo necesitaré para poder continuar de buen modo hasta ese nido de víboras y empezar allí esta curación que el reino espera de mí.

Despidió a su escolta, que fue atendida en una habitación contigua, y se sentó dando comienzo así a una reunión cuya amenidad y animación corrió casi exclusivamente por cuenta suya. Con su carácter expansivo y despreocupado era el único que podía estar allí sin experimentar ansiedad ante una situación de conflicto que aun había que resolver. Se hizo servir venado, y mientras le hacía los honores con entusiasmo, refirió:

- Me encontraba con los hombres de Locksley en un bosque cerca del castillo de Coninsburg cuando me anunciaron que el templario Bois-Guilbert estaba allí y quería conferenciar conmigo. Se refirió al Caballero Negro, pero no dudé de que conocía mi identidad. No dejé de sorprenderme, porque este hombre tan altivo nunca ocultó su inquina hacia mí y siempre pensé que hasta el último día de su vida evitaría hablarme personalmente para eludir cualquier humillación. Todavía hoy creo que su tirria es más personal que política, ya que soy una de las muy pocas lanzas que puede vencerlo. Fui a su encuentro y allí estaba, con esa expresión feroz que no lo abandona nunca. No se prosternó ni hizo gesto alguno, y yo esperaba un forzado pedido de clemencia seguido de una declaración formal de fidelidad. Fue muy distinto su discurso: no pedía perdón alguno para él pero apelaba a mi caballerosidad para defender la causa de la dama Rebeca de York, que él había raptado y mantenido oculta en Templestowe. Me contó la historia de cómo había sido descubierta y después de un bochornoso juicio lleno de falsedades la habían condenado a la hoguera, a menos que consiguiera un campeón que peleara por su causa en un Juicio de Dios. Con la ayuda de algunos sirvientes (no me dio muchos detalles al respecto, aunque mencionó a uno al que debo considerar especialmente), al cabo pudo fugarse con ella y traerla hasta aquí. Por supuesto, le di la libertad y él me aseguró, con más desánimo que solemnidad, que ya no empuñaría la lanza contra mí porque sus días de guerrero estaban terminados. No tenía yo tiempo para tratar de indagar en los motivos de este hombre valiente pero extraño, y partí al punto. Tuve la suerte de encontrar en el camino al conde de Essex que se dirigía camino a York con sus tropas, y ahora cuento con esas fuerzas para dirigirme a Templestowe. Me están esperando a poca distancia de aquí, en el punto de bifurcación del camino. A propósito, Ferdinand, espero que puedas procurarme algunos de tus hombres para reforzar mi guardia. No dudaría en enfrentarme solo a esa canalla, pero escucho los consejos del prudente Essex.

Ferdinand le aseguró que todas las fuerzas de Hauteville estaban a su disposición. El monarca se levantó y tomando gentilmente la mano de Rebeca le dijo:

- Hermosa doncella, podéis considerar vuestras horas de infortunio como cosa del pasado. Ricardo de Inglaterra favorece a todas las damas de virtud y coraje como vos, y los fanáticos y conspiradores de ese antro que amenazó vuestra vida tendrán que someterse a mi autoridad o salir de mis dominios. Por cierto, no culpes a mi favorito Wilfred de Ivanhoe de indiferencia. El os debe, bien lo sé, gratitud por vuestros tiernos cuidados mientras estuvo convaleciente de sus heridas. Pero esas heridas aun no están cerradas y por eso fui yo quien le prohibió acompañarme a pesar de su insistencia. Os manda sus respetos y confía en poder veros pronto.

La judía, que había escuchado absorta toda la narración del monarca, respondió con voz lánguida:

- Mi señor, no tengo más que agradecimiento para el soberano que defiende mi vida y el noble caballero que supo proteger la de mi anciano padre. Decídselo así y pedidle en mi nombre que olvide a quien solo cumplió con un mandato de caridad que toca tanto a judíos como cristianos observar.

Retiróse el rey seguido del señor del castillo. Lady Aldith comentó:

- Así es nuestro rey. La causas caballerescas que involucran a una dama lo estimularán siempre más que los intereses del reino, pero cuando su arrojo le da un respiro escucha a quienes son más sabios que él.

Rebeca pensó que en vista del autosacrificio, la bondad y el coraje de que habían dado pruebas para con ella en sus horas angustiosas, tal vez se le haría difícil mantener íntegro su severo juicio sobre la sabiduría y los discutibles fundamentos del sentido del honor de los caballeros ingleses, que tan claramente había expresado ante el convaleciente Ivanhoe. El sentimiento de gratitud, que Rebeca experimentaba ahora con una intensidad nueva, habría de conducir las reflexiones de las próximas horas de su vida.


	7. Chapter 7

En Templestowe nunca llegó a tomarse la resolución de perseguir a los fugitivos. La fuga de Rebeca y Bois-Guilbert provocó consternación y furia, pero estos sentimientos fueron rápidamente atenuados cuando esta noticia fue eclipsada por otra que causó primero inquietud en su carácter de rumor y luego revuelo al confirmarse: Ricardo estaba de regreso en Inglaterra, se había unido a los forajidos de Robin Hood en su asalto a Tornquilstone, y su próximo paso era la disolución de Templestowe. Para cuando el Gran Maestre decidió reunirse con los principales preceptores del castillo para considerar los pasos a seguir, Ricardo se hallaba ya a las puertas de la Preceptoría con sus tropas e intimaba su rendición. Con el orgullo propio de todos los que componían la dirigencia del Temple, Beaumanoir declaró que de ningún modo se avendría a recibir órdenes en un lugar donde debía mandar y que acusaría al monarca ante la cristiandad de lo que consideraba una usurpación de los privilegios que le daba la Orden. Dicho lo cual, encolumnó detrás de sí a todos los miembros de la hermandad allí presentes, desde aquellos con mayor autoridad hasta el último sirviente, y todos abandonaron el castillo. Nada volvió a saberse de ellos, tampoco del buen Hugh, que desapareció con el resto de la comitiva antes de que Ricardo llegase a recordarlo como lo había prometido a Bois-Guilbert.

Isaac, que había deambulado desesperado entre Templestowe y Coningsburgh con el fin conseguir que Ivanhoe aceptara ser el campeón de Rebeca, finalmente al tomar contacto con los hombres de Locksley que se hallaban cerca de Coningsburgh y que habían sido los últimos en ver a Ricardo, supo del cambio de situación y del real paradero de su hija. Nada pudo impedir que se llegara hasta Hauteville y se produjera el emotivo reencuentro. Conocida la disolución del Preceptorio, ambos pudieron retornar ese mismo día a la casa del rabino Nathán, acompañados por una escolta que dispuso Ferdinand.

Conforme fueron transcurriendo los días, el ánimo de Rebeca se fue ensombreciendo. Sus muestras de cariño filial eran las de siempre, pero permanecía mucho tiempo meditando y en la mesa que compartían con sus hospedantes lucía frecuentemente ensimismada. Isaac, lógicamente, atribuía por completo esta alteración de su hija a los conmocionantes hechos por los que había atravesado, de los que por cierto tampoco él había salido emocionalmente ileso.

Después de unas pocas semanas, Rebeca pidió permiso a su padre para visitar a los Hauteville, porque, según dijo, el hecho de compartir con ellos algunos momentos podría ayudar a aliviar algunas tensiones irresueltas que le habían quedado de su triste aventura. A pesar de lo desusado que era fomentar esta estrechez de relaciones entre una familia judía y una nazarena, Isaac no dudó en dar su consentimiento pensando que sería útil para alejar las sombras en el rostro de su hija, algo que ya empezaba a preocuparlo.

Había llegado el tiempo para el anciano de abandonar su actual alojamiento y dirigirse hacia regiones algo alejadas de allí, porque así lo exigían sus negocios, y así se lo comunicó a Rebeca, el día en que ella regresaba precisamente de una visita al castillo de sus amigos cristianos. Pero no era el único lugar en el que había estado.

Se respiraba ese día un ambiente de alegría y despreocupación, pues era el llamado "Día de Lammas", el día en que se celebraban los primeros frutos ofrecidos por las cosechas. Sin embargo, lo que le esperaba a Isaac tenía poco que ver con esa alegría. El rostro de la joven expresaba una enorme angustia, y apenas recibió la noticia de la mudanza, cayó de hinojos ante el anciano y abrazándose a sus rodillas le suplicó que, sucediese lo que sucediere, no dudase de su amor. A las preguntas desesperadas de su padre, solo respondió que le tuviese paciencia, pues aun no estaba repuesta de todo lo acontecido y su alteración le hacía buscar ahora respuestas a preguntas que nunca se había hecho.

- Aplaza, padre, al menos unas horas tu decisión. Te lo ruego.

Isaac pasó esa noche en un estado de ansiedad tan grande como el de su hija, intuyendo un gran desgarramiento.


	8. Chapter 8

Dentro de los dominios de Hauteville existía un modesto monasterio cisterciense, fundado por uno de los antepasados de Ferdinand. El mismo día en que Ricardo iba al encuentro del señor del castillo y su refugiada hebrea, el abad de ese monasterio recibía una extraña visita. Un hombre de mirada hosca y voz cansada pedía alojamiento por algunos días que, según decía, necesitaba para reflexionar y escribir acerca de cuestiones relacionadas con la Orden del Temple, a la cual formalmente seguía perteneciendo aunque circunstancias extraordinarias lo habían separado para siempre de ella, y tal vez de cualquier perspectiva mundana. Estas palabras de Bois-Guilbert conmovieron al abad, quien no tardó en pensar que esas "circunstancias extraordinarias" eran las causantes de que la razón del caballero pareciera ahora tambalear. Esta hermandad que cultivaba tanto la hospitalidad como la escritura no tuvo inconvenientes en admitirlo como huésped.

La impresión excéntrica que daba el recién llegado se fue acentuando con el correr de los días. Muchas veces no escribía en el convento sino que lo hacía en una taberna cercana. Esta taberna, además del habitual piso bajo con sus espacios destinados a parroquianos y expendedores, cocina y bodega, tenía la particularidad de poseer un piso alto también con un par de mesas, en realidad un altillo acondicionado especialmente para algunos clientes que pagaban por esta clase de aislamiento. Este era el lugar en que Bois-Guilbert se sentaba a escribir. Curioso espectáculo hubiera sido para sus antiguos compañeros de armas y juergas verlo convertido en esta suerte de anacoreta escritor. Bebía poco, o al menos no lo suficiente como para alterarse (siempre había considerado vulgar la embriaguez: sus vicios de toda la vida podían relacionarse con la soberbia y la brutalidad pero no con la vulgaridad), pero escribía mucho, a veces hasta que el sueño lo vencía y entonces pernoctaba allí.

Un día, como siempre abstraído en su trabajo, sintió pasos en la escalera y pensando que se trataba del tabernero o uno de sus dependientes se dispuso a pedirle que obturase temporalmente el acceso al altillo, porque ese día la taberna estaba especialmente concurrida y el bullicio le molestaba bastante.

Pero al alzar la cabeza se encontró con que de la abertura en sombras emergía una figura femenina, vestida con esos atuendos orientales que él tan bien recordaba. Llevaba el rostro cubierto con un velo. Cuando lo alzó, la mirada ansiosa del templario pudo reencontrarse con la de Rebeca, que transmitía una conmoción tan grande como la que él experimentó.


	9. Chapter 9

Tomó asiento frente a él. Estaba magnífica como siempre, aunque podía presumirse que en este nuevo encuentro con el templario su serenidad no sería la misma que ostentaba cuando era su prisionera. Bois-Guilbert, demudado ante la aparición, fue sin embargo el primero en hablar.

- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? No habrás venido sola...

- Me trajo un hombre del servicio de Hauteville. Me espera abajo.

Transcurrieron algunos segundos. Rebeca continuó:

- Sé todo lo relacionado contigo por el señor del castillo y su esposa. Ellos no se han despreocupado de ti.

- Sí... Ferdinand es buena persona, al igual que su esposa, al igual que el abad... Es curioso, pero desde que tomé aquella decisión sobre ti, solo me he topado con buenas personas.

- Aun me resultan difíciles de creer todas las circunstancias que concurrieron para que tuvieras éxito.

- Todo me favoreció, todo salió extrañamente bien, buenas circunstancias, buenas personas. Hasta Ricardo pareció menos soberbio... Pero no, la humillación ante Ricardo fue demasiado, eso terminó conmigo. Se puede renunciar a muchas cosas, pero suplicar a quien se ha detestado toda la vida puede quebrar la voluntad y el juicio de cualquier hombre. El monasterio me ofrece la posibilidad de reflexionar y escribir. Escribo sobre el Temple, sobre la corrupción , las intrigas, el relajamiento y el desenfreno, cosas de las que he participado, y sobre los fanatismos de los que no he participado. Pero el silencio y la austeridad del monasterio me abruman, necesito al menos esta copa de vino y algo de ese bullicio que llega hasta nosotros.

Rebeca dirigió una mirada al códice que Bois-Guilbert tenía desplegado ante sí.

- No seas demasiado duro con tus hermanos. Seguramente una buena parte de ellos no ha sido alcanzada por esa ola de vicios y son dedicados y sinceros en sus creencias. Y los jerarcas de tu Orden creen en supersticiones y en fundamentalismos tanto como tu o como yo, todo lo hacen para conservar ese poder, del que sí son fanáticos.

- Descuida, puedo estar irritado pero no pierdo mi ecuanimidad. Sé a quienes hay que atacar y a quienes hay que preservar.

- Hermosa escritura la tuya.

- Gracias.

Hubo otra pausa. Habló finalmente la joven:

- Yo también he reflexionado, a mí también me agitan sentimientos contradictorios y perturbadores. La certeza de que al salvar mi vida no hiciste más que saldar una deuda contigo mismo y que nada te debo no ha sido suficiente para recobrar la tranquilidad de mi espíritu y la claridad de mi mente. También puedes achacar la tardanza en venir a darte mi gratitud al anonadamiento en que se sume un alma que acaba de salir de semejante infortunio, y tal vez a que mi orgullo y obstinación no son tan inferiores a los tuyos.

Bois-Guilbert hizo a un lado el códice y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa.

- Te arriesgaste al venir a verme. Seguramente te han dicho que soy un hombre que ha perdido la razón. Si es así, ahora puedo ser más peligroso para ti que antes.

La mirada de Rebeca se hizo menos tensa.

- Las horas que pasé bajo tu poder fueron angustiosas, es cierto, pero eso no me impidió apreciar con imparcialidad ciertas profundidades de tu espíritu que llegaste a mostrarme, sobre todo la última vez que hablamos. Te dije que había algo de nobleza en ti, pero permanecía ahogada por el orgullo, la ambición y el resentimiento. Sin embargo no dejaste que una doncella inocente muriera a causa de tu egoísmo y tus bajas pasiones, y un acto de grandeza como el tuyo no puede a la razón hacerle mal, sino bien. Esa es la tranquilidad que me ha guiado hasta ti. Si me ves temerosa hoy, debo decirte que no estoy preocupada por tu comportamiento, sino más bien por el que yo pueda tener. Templario, con honestidad te digo que si tus luchas han terminado, las mías apenas han comenzado.

Las palabras de Rebeca sumían cada vez más en el aturdimiento a Bois-Guilbert, que no atinaba a dar con una observación adecuada a lo que escuchaba.

- ¡Terca judía! Tuve que hacer que te durmieran. No habrías aceptado nunca voluntariamente que te sacara de ese lugar, por más promesas de no tocarte que te hiciera.

- Prefería diez veces subir a esa hoguera antes que dar un paso para seguirte.

- ¡Estaba seguro!

- No te creía capaz de renunciar ni a uno solo de tus apetitos. Tuvieron que pasar todos estos días para convencerme de que todo esto ocurrió realmente, para cambiar la imagen que de ti tenía, de un caballero arrogante dispuesto a llevarse por delante a cualquiera que se opusiera a sus vanos designios, a la de alguien que para salvar a la muchacha que puso en peligro se dispone a sacrificar sus futuras glorias tanto como Abraham a su propio hijo. Desde luego, al hacerlo has encontrado la salvación para ti mismo pero, ¿habría sucedido si la víctima de tus andanzas hubiese sido otra mujer? El halago de ser yo la causa me descubre una faceta de vanidad que desconocía, y por otro lado siento una opresión como la de alguien que de golpe adquiere una deuda que supera en mucho su solvencia.

- Deja ya de lado tu opresión, no necesitas aliviar tu conciencia conmigo. Puedes volver a tu vida tranquilamente, no tienes deuda con nadie y si lo que sientes por mí es compasión, te digo que me castigas en vez de premiarme.

- Que alguien intente acercarse a ti solo aumenta tu agresividad.

- Ya he oído eso antes, Adelaide solía decírmelo. Pero tú eres más aguda que ella y deberías comprender que un caballero templado en batallas y acostumbrado a defender su orgullo ante enemigos feroces no puede bajar la guardia ante malevolencias como lo son los trucos femeninos que pretenden herir de muchos modos: calculados desprecios, actitudes maternales y compasivas, sutiles transferencias de culpas. Ya he pasado por todo eso. La época en que consideraba a las mujeres seres con quienes podía indagar con sinceridad y confianza en los misterios que nos agitan todo el tiempo en que arrastramos esta traicionera existencia, pertenece al arcón de los recuerdos.

Rebeca sonrió. Era la primera vez que lo hacía frente a él.

- Sospecho que tu dama debió ser más perspicaz de lo que la pintas. Baja esa guardia, que ninguna fuerza maligna te amenaza. Estoy siendo sincera contigo, no busco incomodarte, solo aproximarme a un corazón difícil, de luz y tinieblas como el tuyo. Si lo que dices es cierto y no podía yo servirte como una compañera que te ayudara a aventurarte en ese mundo espiritual por el que tu alma evidentemente suspira, porque ya no crees que mujer alguna pueda hacerlo, entonces reconoces que los planes para una vida juntos que con tanta pasión me expusiste la última vez respondían a objetivos muy diferentes, al deseo de incorporarme como un botín exótico, una joya rara de esas que se ostentan ante otros ambiciosos para ganar su respeto.

-¿Y qué tendría de malo presumir de una conquista semejante? Sin embargo bien sabes que no deseaba tu compañía solo para halago de mi vanidad. Fui franco al reconocer tu temple y sabiduría, y te ofrecí como contraparte mi valor y mi ambición, porque ese era mi patrimonio. Por favor, no más reproches, Rebeca.

- No, no habrá más reproches.

Su mirada quedó fija en él. El bullicio que se alcanzaba a escuchar, formado principalmente del sonido de los poco templados laúdes y de las embriagadas voces de los parroquianos, difícilmente podía relacionarse con la trascendencia del momento que ambos vivían. Pero Bois-Guilbert llegó a sentirlo como una recibimiento del más allá, como las puertas que se abren para entrar en los gozos y misterios de algún recinto divino. Rebeca llegó a esta instancia con mucha más serenidad de la que pensaba que tendría al comienzo del encuentro: cuando entrelazó su mano con la del caballero, la mano temblorosa era la de él.

- Respóndeme, sumérgeme para siempre en este sueño o hazme despertar – alcanzó a musitar Bois-Guilbert -. ¿Aceptarás ser mi compañera, la manceba de un cristiano, y de un cristiano desprestigiado cuyas hazañas tienen ahora el mismo valor que los recuerdos de un viejo?

- Sí que has cambiado, templario. Poco te importaban la religión, la patria, la tradición y todos los valores que alentaban la vida de esta pobre judía cuando tenías su cuerpo a tu disposición. Ahora que tienes su corazón, dudas en tomarlo por preservarlos.

- ¿Hay algo más patético que una fiera cuya pasión le ha hecho perder garras y colmillos? Esa es la historia del león enamorado. Ahora mismo acuden a mis ojos lágrimas incontenibles, y es muy duro para un guerrero que no ha llorado en veinte años ver que de pronto lo ha hecho dos veces en pocos días.

- Dale la bienvenida a esos sentimientos que te liberan de la amargura y el rencor que tanto movilizaban como ensombrecían tu existencia. Fue un hombre soberbio el que vi por última vez antes de caer en el sueño, y es un príncipe generoso pero desprotegido y atormentado el que encuentro al despertarme. No me voy a desentender de tu destino, lo he decidido: estoy dispuesta a ser tu compañera y no ha de importarme el desprecio de las gentes ni las privaciones que habremos de arrostrar. Esta vida en común comenzará solo con nuestras escasas pertenencias personales, porque tú no posees bienes y yo solo cuento con joyas de las que la herencia y la generosidad familiar me han hecho dueña legítima. Nada tomaré que no me pertenezca. Verás también que la determinación de una mujer no necesita de grandes posesiones ni conquistas. Solo te pido no olvides que el ejercicio de la caridad es un voto que no romperé nunca y que ningún proyecto que tracemos para nuestra convivencia debe excluirlo.

Bois-Guilbert buscó con esfuerzo un hilo de pensamiento que le permitiera salir de su arrobo. Finalmente dijo:

- Confieso que durante todos estos días hubo muchos momentos en los que me permití soñar despierto, tal vez como una forma de defenderme de la desesperación. Castillos en el aire que la mente construye para no caer en el abismo; imaginación, el refugio supremo del que se ve cerca de la locura o ya está inmerso en ella. Por más que la razón me dijera que no volvería a verte, soñaba con la oportunidad de hacerte nuevas proposiciones, no las visiones que te propuse antes, cuando pensaba que no podías ser indiferente a los atractivos de un caballero que te ofrendara como oro el producto de sus hazañas en el campo de batalla. Bien comprendo ahora que nada que se haya ganado con sangre puede ser del agrado de alguien que tanto desprecio siente por el concepto de gloria que se ha hecho carne en quienes la lanza ha sido toda la vida una prolongación de nuestro brazo. No puedo desechar mi experiencia como guerrero porque es mi único capital; sin embargo puedo utilizarla de un modo que sea más aceptable para ti.

Siguieron conversando durante un rato más al cabo del cual Rebeca se levantó, y tomando de ambas manos al templario le dijo:

- Espérame, entonces, en Hauteville. Voy a enfrentarme con mi mayor dolor, voy a arrancarme hoy mucho de mí misma, pero aun conservaré bastante para reunirme contigo mañana y emprender este camino que ojalá sea bendecido por el Dios en que ambos creemos.

Descendió una caricia sobre el extasiado rostro del hombre, descendió el velo sobre el de la dama, y unos segundos después su figura desaparecía en las sombras que albergaban la abertura.

El bullicio iba en aumento. El hombre recordaría entre sueños que el tabernero se le apareció para pedirle disculpas por algo, y que pronto también el altillo fue invadido por alegres parroquianos que colmaron el lugar de vino y de risas. Bois-Guilbert se unió de buen grado a sus chanzas y a sus libaciones, y se convirtió en el alma del lugar, aunque poco y nada de consciencia tenía de lo que decía o escuchaba.

Era un día de alegría. Era el Día de Lammas.


	10. Chapter 10

El desgarramiento sucedió, y para cuando Isaac abandonó la casa de Nathán, Rebeca ya no estaba con él. El judío se marchó con entereza, sin una lágrima. El duelo había empezado el día anterior, pues aquella demostración de dolor, tan inhabitual por parte de la siempre serena Rebeca, solo podía significar una cosa: la despedida.

Rebeca y Bois-Guilbert partieron a España. El templario había fantaseado con llevar a su dama a esta tierra, por entonces uno de los pocos lugares en donde los judíos eran bien tratados. Le comunicó este proyecto a Ferdinand, a quien le pareció una excelente idea, porque además la reina Leonor, esposa del rey de Castilla Alfonso VIII, era hermana de Ricardo, y Ferdinand y Aldith no dejarían de peticionar ante el generoso rey normando para que éste, a su vez, hiciera gestiones en pos de que el famoso templario y la virtuosa hebrea encontraran allí el favor de la corte castellana. No debe extrañar que la simpatía hacia los recién llegados fuera inmediata porque, aunque por entonces el hecho aun no era conocido, Alfonso tenía amores prohibidos con Raquel, una hebrea de legendaria belleza.

Brian volvió a encontrarse con el mundo guerrero. El rey se hallaba en plena campaña de conquista de los territorios ocupados por los almohades, y sus fuerzas se nutrían de diversas órdenes militares: el Temple, Calatrava, Santiago. Bois-Guilbert volvió a tomar contacto con varios hermanos templarios conocidos suyos que servían en esas tierras, pero aunque el nuevo contexto se lo permitía, no reingresó formalmente en la Orden , porque consideraba que todo lo ocurrido había puesto un abismo entre la hermandad y él. Se adivinaba en el hombre cierto pesar por este alejamiento definitivo, y tanto en su fuero interno como en sus expresiones nunca renegó de aquella organización bajo cuya égida había dado pruebas inapelables de su valor como guerrero. Rebeca lo sabía y para animarlo, con cierto espíritu travieso, no dejaba nunca de dirigirse a él llamándolo "templario".

En todas las demás órdenes Bois-Guilbert prestaba servicios de adiestramiento, aunque también alguna vez, contrariando los deseos de su pacifista compañera, se vio comprometido a participar como conductor en el fragor del combate. Obedecía en realidad a sus naturales impulsos de hacerlo, algo que solo en sus momentos de mayor depresión había perdido.

Rebeca cobró rápidamente un gran prestigio en la Corte , donde se valoraban en particular sus conocimientos médicos y las damas la requerían a menudo por sus habilidades como obstetra. Pero era más bien difícil hallarla. Aunque se les había obsequiado una residencia casi palaciega, muy cerca de los lugares en donde se respiraban tanto los perfumes como los miasmas de la vida cortesana, pronto la pareja fue encontrando su verdadero ámbito en los campamentos militares, los pueblos y aldeas que delineaban los derroteros de los ejércitos. En las expediciones reales, que exigían destreza tanto en la conducción de los guerreros saludables como en la asistencia a los enfermos y heridos, la presencia de Brian y Rebeca era imponente. Transmitían liderazgo y magnetismo con sus maneras opuestas. El caballero parecía siempre algo huraño y dejaba adivinar reprimidas fuerzas a punto de desatarse y caer sobre quienes lo rodeaban, pero junto con este temor inspiraba respeto por sus conocimientos y su intrepidez, y este carácter explosivo hacía parecer más valiosos los pequeños pero frecuentes gestos amigables que mostraba. La veneración que inspiraba la judía era más franca e inmediata, lo que no impedía que tuviese que sufrir cada tanto actitudes de menosprecio más o menos solapadas. Ni en los momentos en que recibía mayor afecto dejaba de tener conciencia de su marginalidad. Pero los nuevos y más acogedores horizontes a los que había emigrado y la fidelidad, contención y custodia de un compañero que mostraba perfiles tan profundos y complejos como los suyos, mantenían en un segundo plano a esa segregación siempre acechante que provenía incluso de las personas que más se beneficiaban con la caridad de la judía.

Aparentemente Bois-Guilbert nunca volvió a escribir, a pesar de las especiales dotes que había mostrado para ello. Cuando un siglo más tarde el rey francés Felipe IV El Hermoso comenzó aquella campaña de desprestigio y saqueo de la Orden del Temple que acabaría con su desaparición, una de sus primeras disposiciones consistió en recolectar todos los documentos existentes que tendían a probar la naturaleza inmoral, corrupta y viciosa de esa organización. Si bien las circunstancias hicieron que las meras calumnias fueran suficientes para alcanzar tal propósito, no fue desdeñable el aporte de la abundante tinta vertida por causa de los admirados y envidiados templarios, cargada de verdad y de ponzoña por partes iguales. La larga mano del rey llegó hasta la vieja abadía en los territorios de Hauteville, donde el sicario regio recibió con satisfacción el bien conservado códice con la letra rígida del templario. La prolijidad y el esmero en el trazado de aquellos rasgos hacían juego con el equilibrado discurso al que daban vida, certero pero tan medido como la copa de vino que invariablemente se había hallado cerca del tintero mientras el hombre escribía. Su perfección hizo que muchos tomaran como una leyenda la anécdota de que el hombre que lo había escrito era alguien privado de razón, alguien que provocaba aprensión por su aspecto extraño y ensimismado, un ser de mirada y de voz marcados por el abatimiento y la desesperanza. Otros opinaron que la buena calidad del libro era perfectamente compatible con ese estado mental. En cualquier caso el manuscrito inconcluso quedó solo como una curiosidad para animar las discusiones entre los estudiosos, porque ni el apurado monarca ni sus colaboradores, que no pedían exquisitez sino contundencia, llegaron nunca a utilizarlo. Tal vez ni siquiera a leerlo.


End file.
